be a hero
by snow-hawk-666
Summary: this is the flock as humans and not knowing each other. they all are bullied. these are the worst outcomes. please be a hero and dont let it happen in real life please read i cant write summaries. also please review.


Disclaimer I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman or Angel. I do not own the books, Mr. Patterson dose,

This is written because I heard a song and it made me think.

Please review I need to know how I did

BE A HERO!!!

Fang, the stranger of school. The bullied soul who showed nothing. That's what they call him. Freak. Weirdo.

So many names.

Just because he was different from the rest of them. He wore all black, weird, he wasn't Goth. He wasn't emo. Well not that they know off.

He changed for his football lesson in the changing rooms away from the chatter of the boys. Hiding the scars.

When out in the field the teacher felt some pity for him but didn't show it. Most the boys liked him he was the football teacher who let them get away with murder. Literally.

Fang stood off to the side not wanting to join. The girls came out later to join in the match. Boys against girls.

A bit of fun.

Or so it was called.

Fang stood to the far left of the pitch not taking part. He wanted to get home, jus be alone for a while.

"FANG!" a boy jeered, he didn't mean harm, he though Fang was ok but didn't show it in fear his friends would treat him the same. "Come play!"

Fang looked up, a tint of hope in his eyes.

"No!" another shouted "he'll slice the ball with his emo razors" they laughed Fang's eyes looked to the floor yet again.

A girl on the other side of the pitch looked over. She was an outsider by her own accord, loads of friends but liked being alone. She could see pain in his eyes but said nothing.

The jock of the football game walked over to Fang, his little crowd following with great interest.

"Yo Fang" the jock jeered; as soon as Fang looked up he was on the floor clutching his eye. Fists hurt.

The crowd laughed and kicked out at the poor boy lying on the grass. The teacher looked and then shouted at them to stop Fang stood up Tears of pain in his eyes.

"Aww look he's going to cry!" a girl squealed.

Fang had had enough. With blood still running down his face, mud marks on his shorts he ran.

"Fang!" the lone girl called trying to grab his wrist. He pulled his arm away and continued running. The football team laughed.

Fang ran into the changing rooms and went to his bag grabbing his school planner. He scribbled something down and left it on the top of his bag open then took his tie to the toilets locking the door...

The next morning the head teacher called an emergency assembly "I'm sure you've all heard of the sad death of Fang, he was a quiet boy but will be missed, a mass will be held for him at lunch"

The full hall was silent; the jocks eyes were on his shoes. He knew he helped cause it. The gossip girls were silent for once they knew they helped the death.

The loner girl sat on her own eyes down at her hands. She knew she could have helped stop it. Just some kindness from her... a tear ran from her eye.

In Fangs home his parents cried, his body lay on the sofa. Dressed in a suit which covered his scars, apart from the long red one right round his throat. His note sat on the table

'I'm sorry mum and dad but I can't take it anymore, the nonstop bullying and no one helping, no teachers standing in the way nothing just trying to fight it alone, I love you both so much'

Iggy thought his life was great, best mates that knew how to help him. From crossing the road or changing the printer so Iggy could read it. Yes he was blind but no one bothered it for it. He and his mates all grew up together.

But then one night he went home and found out his mum who raised him and his brother alone had to move for her job. Iggy played the good son and said it was ok.

It would be a new fun challenge.

But the new school was nothing that he was used to. There wasn't enough room for him to find his way around easy, he couldn't use his stick, people kicked it tripped over it or mocked him for it. A teacher steered him through the crowds of voices. It was horrible Iggy was being pushed through by his shoulders he wasn't used to it he was used to a friend or nurse teacher person taking his arm and telling him what was coming.

He was dropped off in his English class room. They were reading Romeo and Juliet. People red out different parts. A paragraph each. But Iggy couldn't make sense the only thing in the book he could feel was the pen marks made by other people.

"Iggy you're next" the teacher said

"Um miss I can't read..." he started but another kid butted in

"If you can't read why are you in this set? Were top set!" she sounded like a stereo type bully "get back into year one"

Everyone started laughing.

Iggy was upset now, he could read just not a normal book.

He sunk into his seat and ignored the horrible comments from other people in his class, saying he was dumb a baby useless a freak.

He was led terrified to wood work. Something he was always asisded with.

"Go get the corping saw" the teacher said softly she was nice and was helping him he nodded and using desks and the wall he found the wall where all the tools were stored and hung up. Softly running his hands over the wall he looked for the corping saw.

"Look Iggy is getting off with the wall!" a guy shouted behind him.

Not again.

Iggy took the saw back to the teacher, she didn't say a thing just sawed the part of the plastic so he could continue.

Someone called something out Iggy wasn't listening to it then he heard the teacher shouting "right that's it stop it now!" she moved to the front of the class "Iggy is finding it hard enough coming to a new school without all you making it worse yes he may be blind but it does not mean he is any lower than you are!"

She was angry.

Iggy left his eyes shut he didn't need them open.

People went on gossiping about him in whispers so the teacher didn't hear.

But Iggy was blind, he could hear better than her. He heard...

At home time a group of kids said they would show him home, they pointed him in the wrong direction...

The news of Iggy was all over the papers and news. Where he had been wandering round for 3 days lost. Finally he tripped and fell on the curb unluckily landing on the edge and slit his head. Going to hospital he recovered almost completely but someone came from school the name wasn't given. It pushed him over the edge.

Iggy wandered to the bathroom in the hospital a stolen scalpel in his shaking pale hand. He locked the door and put the tap on full blast. Drawing it across his wrist...

A video note left on his computer

He sat on his bed and faced the general direction of the webcam 'I'm sorry, they did it I couldn't take it or make it stop, they gave me the scalpel. Please don't be mad at me, I love you'

Max was the girl everyone shunned, covered in scars, caused by her dad before he was done for child abuse. Now she had a step dad, one her mum met at work, Max trusted him enough to call him dad.

They ignored her.

Shouted at her.

But what was worse. They attacked her.

In the play ground her face being dragged across the ground and wall, leaving blood marks that dried in the sun ran off in the rain.

But now with the snow and ice, they kicked the backs of her knees so she fell. They didn't spill her blood outdoors. The snow was to good for it.

She played the fighter. But they all knew she was only playing it.

She tried to hit back but it was one against the world as she felt.

She was getting her books out her locker when a crowd of girls came over. Slamming her back against the metal they called her names and shook her up a bit to remind her where her place was.

The only release for Max was the gym after school hours. She stood and punched the bags or ran the beep test.

But one day a boy was standing in the shadows watching her punch. She was strong enough physically to beat the bullies but not mentally.

He stood out of the shadows and helped her holding the punching bag steady as she fired her fists at it.

They talked a little. Near the end the boy asked "why don't you punch like that when they're hitting you?"

She looked down "I'm to weak" she stood up and stormed from the gym leaving the boy on his own.

The next day a girl went up to Max calling her a slut a whore and so much more. Just for talking to the new boy. She chased Max from the hall screaming others joined in.

Max ran from the school running into the field. She knelt in the snow and pulled out her phone. She left a voice message in her house for her mum and dad to find when they came back from work. Hidden from the eyes of school she sat in the middle of the white field. She pulled a ruler from her bag, breaking it in half she got the sharpest point to her throat. A tear ran down her face 'I wont shed another' she thought then pulled her arm across sharply.

Max's parents got home at 5pm as normal they thought Max was in her room again. Dumping letters on the kitchen table her mum noticed a message on the machine.

'mother father I'm really sorry, I didn't tell you I was being bullied, they drove me to do this, I'm in the field where the old running track is. I'm sorry I love you both so much'

(Sorry this is so short I ran out of ideas for Nudge and Gasman)

Nudge was miss popular, or so she thought her friends talked to her,

Slept at her house,

Invited her out.

But that was the limits of it.

Nudge was there test subject really, getting her to think something was cool to see the reactions.

But one day it went too far, they gave her 'mints' at school, be our test subject they thought, and that night Nudge had a sore head she went into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of pain killers.

"Hey these look like those mints" Nudge thought to herself swallowing two with a glass of water.

Going into her room she lay in bed... when the pain hit her...

No note was able to be left. It wasn't suicide. It was an accident caused by her mates. Pr so called mates. Nudge would still be walking tall if it wasn't for them.

Gasman was the boy a lot of boys wanted to be, being so young he was always ready for a game of tag or football.

But one day while playing football he kicked the ball a bit too hard and it hit a boy in the opposite teams face. It bruised very badly.

Gasman knew it was an accident so did others in the game. Apart from the boy who was hit. Going home the boy told his older brother one of the biggest bullies.

The next day Gasman was happily running around the playground alone.

His friends had went home for their dinner. Gasman's older sister (not ANGEL!!!!!) was coming to get him when he was getting his.

A shadow appeared on the hill which hid the park from the sight of the houses. Gasman's house was just over that hill. Gasman thought it was just a dog walker since the shadow had a dog.

He got his phone out to make a video to show his doting mother and sister. 'HI' he said happily when the light said it was recording. Suddenly something grabbed his neck. Biting down hard!

The dog. Owning to the shadow, the shadow a sibling to the boy who was hit in the face.

This was all being recorded.

Gasman's sister came over the hill to find him. She found a boy around her age laughing at a dog. A dog that was attacking her baby brother.

She screamed and ran towards them. She ran past the boy who laughed even more before seeing it was a girl in his class. A girl he liked.

The girl grabbed hold of the dog trying to pull it off her brother. It turned on her biting her arms and got a good bite on her face.

The boy grabbed his violent dog and ran. The sister crawled over to her barley breathing brother.

"I love you and mama" he said sounding so much older than 8

"We love you" she kissed his head knowing he wasn't going to live

He didn't. Gasman had lost his life for an accident.

Angel was only six years old. (I know she turns 7 in the books but I wanted a better effect so kept her as 6)

She was a good climber. She was called monkey by her friends.

She found it fun. She could climb almost anything. When something was high she stood and made herself believe she could fly.

That's when things started to go wrong. Older kids called her.

She turned suddenly miserable.

He parents thought it was a falling out with her friends.

But they didn't know she was dyeing inside.

She went to school for a week or to more. But the words got worse.

Then one day the bully slapped across her face before home time. Angel ran home in tears.

She was six she didn't know. She thought they all hated her so she went on to the internet and looked at different things. She may be small but she was smart.

Getting her skipping rope. She stood on her bed and reached up to her curtain pole. She tied it in a knot. Moved it over the edge over her bead put the other end around her neck and jumped. The rope went tight...

An email was sent to her parents 'mama dada the big kids were being mean to me. I love you though always will'

The kids were all safe now. Fang found a place he could finally smile, on his neck an intricate design, two wings with roses twisting around. How he died.

Iggy on his wrist the same design, no one bothered him anymore.

Max on her throat the same design. She wasn't called a slut anymore.

Nudge was no longer a test subject her design over her stomach.

Gasman was covered on little tattoo's from his death. No dogs bit him. No fear while playing football.

Angel could climb further than ever. Her tattoo on her neck.

They all found there place and all are together. United by tattoo's there new wings and how they died.

Be a hero don't let another die.

I don't mean any dog when I wrote about Gasman I'm not with BSL

I don't know why I wrote it please review please please please please.

Sorry if it was rubbish.


End file.
